Fox King jm's It
by Fox King jm
Summary: In a Japanese mountain town, Kuro-Town, lived something supernatural that devoured children for centuries. Something that lived on the earth longer than men. "It" is back, ready to devour, ready to case chaos. Now, an older Naruto and his friends most go back to face their fears, once again. Horror, crossovers, and more. I do not own anything, so please enjoy: Fox King jm's "It."


**Hello, guys, readers, and Fox King jm fans, Johnny here with a horror Fanfiction story. You guys always know how I do things and what I like to do most of the time, but this will be a horror. Fox King jm fans please put your hands together for "Fox King jm's It" Since I've heard about the "It" and seen the movie trailers, I've been hyped. Therefore, I wanted to do something new to try and better myself, seeing how far my writing skills can improve. I wondered how good the movie will be. Some people say, the new guy playing Pennywise will not be good as Tim Curry in the original miniseries. We can't really say anything till we see the movie for ourselves. Before, we begin, I want to point out the story will be almost like the novel and series, with some of ideas, and I'll be using Anime characters like I do, in my stories, the town I made in this story will be call "Kuro-Town", which means black in Japanese. And the story takes place in modern time, and the real world. So, no Anime characters will have their powers, so their normal people and it's pretty much a horror Fanfic story. There will be a lot of gore, blood, language, and much more. Also, Pennywise will have many forms from other horror movies, and the first few chapters will be character introduces, but don't worry they will have other killings from Pennywise itself. Well, I don't have anything else to say, so let's get started. I do not own, anything or "It", so please enjoy: Fox King jm's It.**

 **FOX KING JM'S "IT"**

 **CHAPTER 1: Losers' Club 1: Naruto Uzumaki**

It was a raining day in a place called Kuro-Town, and a 7-year boy named Sato was playing with a small paper boat, watching it sailing down a gutter. The rain continued to pour down, washing the streets and sidewalks. Sato followed his boat, where the stream of water took it. The paper boat was sailing faster. Sato run to catch up with his boat, but the boat runs faster. About 30 meters ahead, Sato saw an open storm drain ahead.

"Oh, no!" Sato shouted, trying to catch his boat.

Without paying attention, Sato got hit by a construction stop sign. Sato wondered what just happen. Sato saw his boat, almost near the storm drain. Sato quickly got back up, trying to catch his boat. But his boat fell into the storm drain, in the darkness, never to be seen again.

"No…" Sato said.

Sato looked in the storm drain, seeing nothing but darkness within, while hearing water. It was dark and smelly place. Sato then saw what looked like eyes. These eyes were yellow, and slightly shinning. Sato wondered what it was. It could be " _some kind of animal"_ , Sato thinks. Yes, maybe a cat that must have been trapped down the storm drain. Sato, blinked twice, looking back in the storm drain, seeing the eyes gone. Sato felt the rain, coming down harder, and decides to go home. Then he heard some laughter.

"Hahaha!"

The voice sounded really goofy, and friendly. Sato looks in the storm drain again, seeing a clown. Sato could not believe his eyes.

"Hiya, Sato." The clown said.

"…"

There was a clown in the storm drain. The clown had a painted face of white, with red crazy hair, a red clown smile, a big red nose, and shades of red makeup. Sato saw the eyes were bright blue. Sato, wondered how could he mistake yellow eyes from blue.

"Aren't you going to say, hello?" The clown asked with a smile.

Sato shakes his head.

"Aw… Come on, kiddo. Don't you want a balloon?" The clown asked, still smiling.

Sato saw the yellow colorful balloon. Sato reach for the balloon, but withdrew his hand.

"My Tou-chan (dad), told me not to take things from strangers." Sato said.

"Very wise, of your Tou-chan, very wise indeed. I am Pennywise the Dancing Clown, and you are Sato. Now we know each other, correct?" Pennywise asked in a goofy voice.

"Heheh, I guess so." Sato replied with a giggle.

Sato wondered how Pennywise got down in the storm drain.

"How did you get down there?" Sato asked.

"Oh, a big storm came and blow me away. It blew the whole circus away. Can you smell the circus, Sato?" Pennywise asked.

Sato smelled popcorn, cotton candy, peanuts, and animal scat.

"Yeah." Sato replied.

Sato saw, Pennywise wearing the clothes that clowns would wear, with white gloves, like Mickey Mouse and Goofy. Sato felt the rain getting heavy. He knew he must go home before the rain gets worse.

"Well, I have to go now." Sato said.

"Go? Without this?" Pennywise said, having Sato's paper boat.

"My boat!" Sato said

"Yup! Here, kiddo… Take it…" Pennywise said, heading the paper boat.

Sato reached for his boat, but once again he withdrew his hand.

"Aw, come on, kiddo. Well, if you must go, come back and bring your friends. There's cotton candy, rides, and so many surprises! And balloons too! All different colors!" Pennywise stated.

"Do they float?" Sato asked.

The clown's smile grows bigger.

"Oh, yes, Sato, they float… They float…" Pennywise said with an ecstasy like tone, still smiling.

Sato reaches for his boat.

"And when you're down here with me… You float too!" Pennywise growled, grabbing Sato's arm.

Sato screamed on top of his lungs, seeing the clown's face, turning. It was a nightmare come to life. Sato stared into yellow demonic eyes and razor-sharp teeth. The neighbors, hearing Sato's screams. Then, there was a ripping noise. _"It"_ ripped off Sato's arm, leaving him to bleed to death. One of the neighbors named, Mr. Yamada came to Sato first. Mr. Yamada screamed, seeing Sato's lifeless body, staring up in the raining sky. Policemen, were investigating the crime scene.

"My God, this is the fifth child this month."

"Yes, this is really a fucked-up scene."

A by standing was asking question from Mr. Yamada.

"Have you seen anything else, Yamada-san, anything at all."

"I'm afraid not, Muto-san." Mr. Yamada replied.

His name is Yugi Muto. Yugi had short, blonde, purple, and black spiky hair with some facial hair. Yugi was in his 40's. Yugi asked, if Mr. Yamada seen anything else. The chief of police, named Kyo Sakanaki.

"Why are you here, Muto?" Kyo asked.

"I am a citizen who worries about our town." Yugi replied.

"Humph, then let the police do the work, and you just worry about your library and gaming store." Kyo said.

"It's clear to me, you and the police need all the help you can get, Kyo." Yugi replied.

"This needs to stop, Yugi. Though, you and I never saw eye to eye, but I don't want to arrest you. You're a good man. However, I will if you keep butting in these crime scenes. Do I make myself, clear?" Kyo asked.

"Well, then… When you found another child murdered, you'll soon realized you needed my help, Kyo." Yugi said.

"Just let us do our jobs." Kyo said.

"My God, Kyo! Don't you see what's happening?! Children are dying! What if it was your kids?!" Yugi said.

"Don't put that bullshit on me, Yugi!" Kyo said.

Yugi and Kyo saw the neighbors, and police were looking at them, wondering what they were fighting about.

"These nothing to see here! Go home!" Kyo said.

The people returned to their homes.

"You guys get back to work! It's bad enough that kid died, we can't just leave him out in the rain!" Kyo said.

Police moved Sato's body. Kyo turned back to Yugi.

"Go home. I have a lot of paperwork, and I suggest you stop snooping around, Yugi." Kyo said.

"To live a lie? And just pretended nothing is happening? You know there's something wrong in this town." Yugi said.

"Sometimes, there are things better left unsaid, and forgotten." Kyo said, lighting up a cigarette.

"…"

The rain continued to pour down. Yugi soon realized what is happening. " _It_ " is back.

" _My God… I was afraid this day would come."_ Yugi thought, standing in the rain.

 **XxxxX Tokyo XxxxX**

In Tokyo, people came to celebrate 10th anniversary of a Manga named, "Ninja-War." A man named, Naruto Uzumaki was came to speak, and thank his fans for their support. Naruto was in his 40's, with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black suit. He also had whisker like birthmarks on each side of his cheek. Naruto was happy, that his Manga was popular with the young readers.

"I just want to thank you for the support of Ninja-War." Naruto stated with a smile, waving to his fans while they cheered.

Later that night, Naruto returned to his large home.

"I'm home." Naruto said.

"Welcome home, Naruto-koi." Hinata said.

Hinata Hyuga, Naruto's wife greeted her husband. Hinata had white eyes, with blue hair, wearing a fancy black dress. Wanting to look sexy for her husband, she was hoping to make love tonight. Naruto and Hinata kissed.

"How was your anniversary party for your Manga?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful, Hinata-hime." Naruto replied.

"That's wonderful to hear. Me and Kaa-san have dinner ready." Hinata said.

"That's wonderful. You and Kaa-chan are always…" Naruto said, till he was cut off from young voices.

"Tou-chan!"

Naruto was hugged by his children. Naruto hugged his son and daughter, Boruto Uzumaki and Himawari Uzumaki.

"Tou-chan, are you going to have dinner with us? Himawari asked.

"Of course, Hima-chan." Naruto replied.

"Tou-chan, after dinner can we play video games?" Boruto asked.

"Yes, Bolt, we can. Come kids, your Kaa-chan and Baa-chan have dinner ready. We can't let it get cold." Naruto said, carrying both his children.

"Yes!" Boruto and Himawari shouted with joy.

Naruto and his family walked into the kitchen, where his mother sitting up the table.

"Welcome home, Naruto." Kushina said.

"Hello, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto and his family enjoyed their dinner. Naruto's kids, enjoyed their father's company. Boruto and Himawari don't really see much of their father, due to the fact he's always drawing Manga at the Anime Studios that he always worked at, and doesn't come home till 10:00 at night. When Naruto comes home, all he does is crawled into bed next to his wife. But that does not stop Naruto from being a father, always face-timing his kids, mother, and wife. Naruto also had weekends off, and will spend time with his family, and on holidays like Christmas. The Uzumaki family continued to have dinner, till the phone ringed.

"I wonder who that can be?" Kushina asked.

"Ah, that must be my co-worker, Kenshin. I bet he's wondering what is my plan for my next chapter." Naruto said, getting up to answer the phone.

Naruto makes his way to the Livingroom, answering the phone.

"Hello?" Naruto asked.

" _Hello, I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki…"_ The voice on the other line stated.

"You're speaking to him." Naruto replied.

" _Naruto… It's me, Yugi Muto…"_ Yugi replied.

Naruto felt his heart tug, hearing Yugi's voice. Truly, it has been years since he had heard his friend's voice.

"Yugi… It's been so long… I didn't recognize your voice…" Naruto replied.

" _Naruto… Its back…"_ Yugi said.

Naruto's eyes widen. Naruto felt a lump caught in his throat, trying to speak. Somehow, Naruto found his words. A blur, seeing black eyes. Black eyes…

"A-Are you sure, Yugi? Are you really sure?" Naruto asked, feeling the cold sweat, dropping down his head.

" _Yes, Naruto… There's been killings… All of them, children…"_ Yugi replied.

"Okay… I'll be there as soon as I can." Naruto replied.

" _Okay, I'll call the others… And Naruto, please hurry…"_ Yugi replied.

"I-I will, Yugi… Thank you…" Naruto said, hanging up the phone.

Naruto breathing was heavy, scared out of his mind. Naruto went into the bathroom, turning on the cold water, washing his face. Naruto looked in the mirror, shacking. A grown man, shacking in fear. Remembering, black eyes… Dear God, Naruto did not want to remember those black demonic eyes. After a few minutes, Naruto went back to the kitchen, walking to Hinata.

"Who was that on the phone, Naruto-koi?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you…" Naruto said.

"Are you okay, Naruto-koi?" Hinata asked.

"Y-Yes, I just need to talk to you upstairs." Naruto replied.

In Naruto and Hinata's bedroom, Naruto explained to Hinata he need to leave.

"Go? What do you mean, you have to go?" Hinata asked.

"I just have to go back to Kuro-Town…" Naruto said, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Kuro-Town, why do you need to leave?" Hinata asked.

"We made a promise! Me and my friends made a promise to go back to Kuro-Town…" Naruto said, looking at his pam of his right hand, were he and his friends promise their bloodoth to come back to Kuro-Town if _"It"_ ever came back.

Hinata wondered how Naruto got that scar. Hinata has been married to Naruto for many years, but she never seen that scar. Hinata didn't know what to think.

"Naruto, you're scaring me…" Hinata said.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, why do you need to go back to Kuro-Town?" Hinata asked.

"I can't say anymore… I'm going to leave as soon as the kids are asleep." Naruto stated.

"If you're going to leave, then I'll go with you." Hinata said.

"NO!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata flinch. Never in Naruto's life have he raised his voice to Hinata. Hinata wanted to cry. Naruto realized that he scared his wife. Naruto hugged her, tightly. Naruto kissed Hinata, still holding her. His family was the most imported to Naruto.

"Promise me, you won't go to Kuro-Town." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I…" Hinata said.

"Please, just promise me… Please…" Naruto said, as his eyes start to tear up.

"Yes, then, Naruto-koi… I won't go." Hinata replied.

"I need to get ready, Hinata-hime. I will tell Kaa-chan as well." Naruto stated.

Later that night, it was 10:30, and Boruto and Himawari were peacefully asleep. Naruto had a suitcase, and saying goodbye to his wife and mother.

"How long will you be gone, Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know… But I will call you as soon as I can." Naruto replied.

"Please be careful, Naruto-kun." Hinata asked.

"I will. And tell the kids, that I'm on a Manga Conference out of town. Don't say anything to nobody else. Especially Boruto and Himawari." Naruto said.

"I won't, Naruto." Hinata said.

"I love you." Naruto said, hugging his wife and mother.

Naruto took his limousine. Naruto felt his heart, beating fast, still thinking about the day he saw _"It"_ and those black eyes… Naruto laid his head down, on the back sits. Once again, his breathing was heavy, while his eyes tear up, holding an unopen letter in his right hand were his scar his. Naruto was starting to remember the summer that he and his friends, almost met their end by _"It."_ Remembering the black eyes… Remembering so much… Truly, has it been that long? Had Naruto really forgotten all those years of his childhood?

 **XxxxX Flashback 30 years ago XxxxX**

It was March, and Naruto Uzumaki was a 12-year-old boy, in a classroom, studying history.

"Okay, class. That will be it for today." Naruto's Teacher said.

Naruto grabbed his things, while he and his classmate left. Naruto was wondering what will he eat at home today. On his way home, Naruto then tripped over himself. But someone trip him.

"Well, if it isn't the Dobe."

Naruto looked to see the town's bully, Sasuke Uchiha, and some of his gang. Sasuke was a boy, same age as Naruto, with black hair and onyx eyes. On Sasuke's left side was one of his friends, Hibachi, Kaiba, Ushio, and his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno.

"What do you want. Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I need about 500 yen (50$ dollars), and I know you have it." Sasuke said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Naruto said.

Back in Naruto's youth, he was known as a "smartass" to Sasuke's gang because he would always talk back without thinking.

Tetsu Ushio came close to Naruto, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. Ushio was a large muscular young man who was 15. Ushio pushed Naruto, grabbing his wallet, pulling out 350 yen (35$ dollars), then he tosses the wallet next to Naruto's feet. Naruto picked himself, trying to get back his money.

"This is all the money you got? Oh, well it will do." Ushio said.

"Give me back my money, you horse's ass!" Naruto said.

Ushio pushed Naruto back on his butt, due being twice Naruto's size.

"Don't worry, Dobe. I'll pay you back, when I feel like it. Besides, your dad's a rich writer, so he can make give back your money." Sasuke said, as he and his friends laugh at Naruto.

Naruto knew he was outnumbered, so, he let it go. Naruto saw Sasuke's gang, leaving. Naruto picked himself up, once again, grabbing his wallet. Naruto dusted himself off, making his way back home. Naruto made it back home. Naruto went into the kitchen to see his mother washing dishes.

"Hey, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"Hello, Naru-chan." Kushina said.

"Where's Tou-san?" Naruto asked.

"He won't be back till tonight." Kushina said.

"Oh…" Naruto said.

Kushina turned to Naruto, seeing him dusty. Kushina used a small towel, washing his face.

"Kaa-chan…" Naruto said.

"What happened to you, Naru-chan? Did you get in a fight?" Kushina asked.

"No, I fell…" Naruto lied.

"You should be careful, Naru-chan." Kushina said.

"I will, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto was upstairs doing his homework, hearing his father, Minato Namikaze came home from work. Minato was a writing, and a very good one and a famous one too. Minato would always be busty with his writing, hardly spending time with his family. Naruto continued to do his homework, till he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey, Naruto." Minato greeted.

"Hey, Tou-san." Naruto replied.

"I heard from your mother that you fell and got your face a bit dirty." Minato said.

"Yeah…" Naruto said.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Minato asked.

"No." Naruto said, going back to do his homework.

Naruto knew that his father was always to busty to spend time with him and his mother. Minato rubbed the back of his head, seeing his son, clearly mad or not interested in him. Minato knew that Naruto was going to be 13 years old in October. The more Naruto gets older, the more the relationship between father and son will slowly fall apart. Minato had an idea. He knew there was a baseball game coming this weekend. Maybe Minato can call his writers, if he can have some time off. It could work.

"Hey, Naruto, how about we go see a baseball game?" Minato asked.

Naruto stops writing, turning to his dad.

"R-Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, just you, me, and your Kaa-chan. The whole weekend by ourselves. So, what do you say, Naruto?" Minato asked.

"You're the best, Tou-san!" Naruto said.

"Okay, okay, it will be our family weekend. I promise." Minato said.

"You better keep that promise, Tou-san." Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll let you get back to your homework." Minato said, closing the door.

The next day, Naruto was heading to school.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto turned to one of his classmates named, Son Gohan. Gohan was a boy the same age as Naruto and the other kids in the town and school. Gohan had black hair and black eyes. Naruto didn't really have any friends, and he thought of Gohan as a friend.

"Hey, Gohan." Naruto replied.

"What are you doing by yourself?" Gohan asked.

"I was just walking my special way to school." Naruto replied.

"Ah, I see..." Gohan said.

"What to walk with me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Gohan replied.

Naruto and Gohan walked to school together, wondering what they will learn in school today.

"How is everything in your life, Gohan?" Naruto asked.

"Everything is good. My Kaa-san will be having another baby. My Tou-san says it might be a boy." Gohan replied.

"That's something, Gohan." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a big brother." Gohan said.

"I'm happy for you, Gohan." Naruto said.

"And what's going on with you?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing much. But this weekend, me, Kaa-chan, and Tou-san will go to the baseball game this weekend." Naruto said.

"Really? That's awesome! Me and my Tou-san are going to the game as well." Gohan said.

"We can sit together, and enjoy the game." Naruto said.

"Sounds like a plan, Naruto." Gohan said.

"Okay. Let's get going." Naruto said, as Gohan nodded while both boys ran the rest of the way to school.

The school days passed, and now it was the weekend. It was a bright Saturday morning and Naruto was getting ready to go see the baseball game with his mother and father. Naruto waited, and waited. It was 2 hours later, Naruto was still waiting. The game didn't start till, 12:00, and it's almost 11:30. Naruto wondered why his father was taking so long.

"What's taking Tou-san so long?" Naruto asked.

Naruto went downstairs to see what's going on. Naruto saw his father leaving with a suitcase.

"Tou-san, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto… Umm…" Minato said.

Naruto looked at the suitcase, knowing that he's going out of town.

"You're going out of town, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Minato replied.

"And Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She's out shopping… She's mad at me as well…" Minato said.

Naruto frowned, going back upstairs.

"Naruto, I'm sorry…" Minato said.

"Whatever!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, please, I promise I'll make it up to you." Minato said.

"That's what you always say." Naruto said.

"…"

Naruto was anger. He wanted to cry, but Naruto didn't. His anger was overwhelming, tightening his hands. Minato's sweat dropped, knowing his family was mad at him for working, and to cancel on their plans. Minato let out a sigh, opening the door.

"I'm sorry, Naruto… Goodbye, I love you son." Minato said.

Naruto had his back turned, not saying a word to his father. Naruto slightly let small tears out. Minato grabbed his suitcase, and left. Naruto went back upstairs, grabbing some money that he had been saving. Naruto went outside, grabbing his bike, and riding to the baseball game. Naruto was still anger at his father.

" _You're such a lair, Tou-san! I hope you never come back!"_ Naruto thought angrily, still riding his bike.

Naruto made it to the baseball game. Naruto paid for a ticket, and bought some eatables like popcorn, a hotdog and soda. Naruto was looking for a sit, till he heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto!" Gohan said.

Naruto sits next to Gohan, and his father, Son Goku.

"Hey, Gohan." Naruto said.

"We were waiting for you." Gohan said.

"Hello, Naruto. I'm Goku, Gohan's dad." Goku said.

"Hello, Goku-san." Naruto replied.

Gohan noticed that his friend was the only one here.

"You're here by yourself, Naruto?" Gohan said.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Goku asked.

"Oh, no. My Tou-san had to work, and Kaa-chan is shopping. So, I just came by myself." Naruto said.

"I see." Gohan said.

"Did I miss some of the game?" Naruto asked.

"Hardly, it's barely the first ending." Gohan replied.

Naruto, Gohan, and Goku stayed watching the baseball game. It was a long and tough game. The crowd cheered, seeing how good the game was. Naruto, Gohan, and Goku stayed till the game ended. Their team won, pulling off an amazing comeback. It was 5:30 o'clock, and Naruto, Gohan, and Goku were outside the stadium.

"That was a good game." Naruto said.

"It sure was." Gohan said.

"We should hang out again." Naruto said.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Gohan said.

Goku looked at Naruto, seeing something was troubling the 12-year-old blonde.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. I can tell something is bother you." Goku said.

"Well… My Tou-san was supposed to take me and Kaa-chan to today's game. And once again, he chooses work over time with me and Kaa-chan." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"…"

"Hmm… I see…" Goku said.

"I mean, he's my dad… He's should have told me ahead of time, or at least told me the truth. I…" Naruto said.

Goku puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I see what you mean, Naruto-kun. Believe, Naruto-kun, there were times when I didn't have time to spend with my family." Goku said.

"What?" Naruto said.

"It's true, Naruto. Sometimes, my Tou-san will always be working. But I would never be mad at my Tou-san." Gohan said.

"…"

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. I'm sure, your Tou-san is wondering how to make this day up to you." Gohan said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"Gohan is saying that you shouldn't be too anger with your Tou-san." Goku said.

"…"

"Believe me, Naruto. There were times when something came up, but Tou-san would always make it up to me and Kaa-san." Gohan said.

"So, you're saying I shouldn't be too mad at my Tou-san." Naruto said.

"Yes. He's your dad, and he will always love you." Goku said.

Naruto stood there, thinking about what Goku and Gohan were saying. Naruto looked at Goku and Gohan, smiling.

"Okay, I'll think about what you guys said." Naruto said.

"I'm happy to hear it, Naruto-kun." Goku said.

"Well, I'll see you later, Gohan, Goku-san." Naruto said.

"Wait, you don't want a ride home?" Gohan asked.

"Nah, I have my bike, and I have a short-cut home." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Well, okay. I'll see you later, Naruto." Gohan said, as he and his father left home.

Naruto smiled, getting on his bike, riding it back home. Naruto rode his bike to the streets, seeing his short-cut. Naruto saw it was a large forest, with a bike-road for joggers and campers. Naruto rides down the trail, thinking about what Goku and Gohan said. Naruto was starting to feel a bit bad, not telling his father goodbye. Naruto stops.

" _When Tou-san gets back home, I'll tell him I'm sorry… and…"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto heard a branch, snapping. Naruto quickly snaps out his thoughts, and looked around, seeing where the noise came from.

"What was that?" Naruto whispered.

Naruto knew Kuro-Town was a small town, but was in a big mountain area. Naruto also there was some wild boars and black bears that have been spotted. But that was only up in the higher mountains. "Snap!" Another branch broke. Naruto jumped.

" _Okay, I think it's time to go going..."_ Naruto thought, ready to ride his way home.

As Naruto was about to ride off, a shadow covered him. Naruto thought, maybe the wind was blowing and a tree's branches was blocking the sun. Naruto turned, and his heart skip a beat. Naruto was looking into a pure of black eyes. Naruto saw it was some kind of demon, staring down at him. Naruto was paralyzed with fear, not able to stop looking in those black eyes, while his hair stands up on his neck. Naruto could not speak, still staring.

" _T-This can't be real…"_ Naruto thought, frozen with fear.

Naruto saw this demon. It was about 12 feet tall, with large black horns, and red skin, with razor sharp teeth, wanting to devour Naruto. The red demon let out an inhuman screech, making Naruto have chills down his spine. Naruto finally broke from his fear, riding his bike out of the forest. Naruto rode, paddle as fast as he can. The red demon grows wings, letting out another screech, flying for Naruto.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Naruto shouted in fear, still riding his bike.

The blonde teen, heard the wings not to far behind him. Naruto's eyes started to tear up, thinking what if this demon catches him? Naruto didn't want to look back, fearing he might crush into a rock or tree. Naruto cried, hearing the demon screeching, flying to catch him. When Naruto was young, heard about stories of Ogres and demons from his grandfather. Never in his life, have he seen something like this. Naruto wondered what it was. Maybe it was an Oni. A demon? Or maybe this thing was the Devil himself looking for a soul to take to hell with him. Naruto didn't know, nor did he want to know. All Naruto wanted to do is ride his bike as fast as he can, and to be at home safe in his room.

" _Please, God!"_ Naruto thought, not slowing down his speed, keeping his eyes on the trail.

Naruto felt the claws, trying to swap at him. Naruto turned a contour, thus the demon's attack missed. Naruto continued to ride his bike, paddling faster and faster. The red demon still chases him. Naruto turned left, right, left, and right again. Naruto saw the end of the road. Naruto's eyes widen, seeing the streets. If he can reach the streets, then he is safe. Naruto then felt the wind to him. The red demon was so close to Naruto, he felt his breath against the back of his neck. It was hot, and smelled like decay. Naruto saw the red demon, face to face. Looking in those black eyes. And for a moment, Naruto saw his reflection within those black eyes. Naruto breaks into tears again. Thinking… _"This is it…"_ Thinking he's going to die here.

"G-Get away from me!" Naruto shouted, still paddling in high speed.

Even with the red demon close, Naruto didn't stop riding to escape the beast. More trees surrounded the fleeing blonde, the red demon flew up, losing Naruto in trees. Naruto didn't hear the wings. He knew he lost the demon. Now was his only chance, to flee. Naruto rides to the end of the trail. Naruto didn't stop, he didn't turn back, till he reaches the first street. It was a miracle from God, Naruto survived, and alive. Naruto saw the town's people, walking and living their daily lives. Naruto was safe.

"I… _huff, huff_ … I made it… Oh, God, I made it…" Naruto said, breathing crazy.

Naruto turned to see if the red demon was following him. But it was gone. Naruto saw the red demon was gone, and nowhere to be seen. Naruto was running out of breath, knowing that he outran the Devil. Naruto didn't want to take any chances, and rides to the nearest park, catching his breathe. Naruto wondered what he saw. Naruto was too afraid, not wanting to think about the red demon. But no matter how hard he tries, he was still thinking about the black eyes that the demon had.

"Tou-san… Kaa-chan…" Naruto cried, holding himself.

Naruto stayed at the pack for another 30 minutes, now 6:00, and getting late, but still the sun was still out. Naruto gets on his bike, riding home. Naruto finally makes it home. Naruto saw his mother, waiting for him outside the porch. Naruto thought, maybe she was worried about him. Kushina saw crying.

"Naru-chan…" Kushina said.

"I'm sorry, Kaa-chan… I should have told you I was going to the baseball game. I…" Naruto said.

"I-It's your father…" Kushina said

Kushina cried harder, founding her words.

"Your father died in a car crush, today right at the time he left for his business trip…" Kushina cried.

Naruto's eyes widen.

"Tou-san…" Naruto said, crying.

A week later, Naruto, Kushina, and many of Kuro-Town's people were at Minato's funeral.

"Though I walk into the valley of the Shadow of Death, I shall fear no evil, for you are with me. Thy rod and thy stuff comfort me. Goodness and mercy shall follow me for the rest of my days of my life, and I shall live in the house of the Lord, forever." The Priest said, closing his Bible.

Hours later, Naruto was in his room, while hearing his mother still crying, downstairs. Naruto didn't go to school for a week, still graving for his father. It also made him forget the red demon in the forest. Naruto hold a letter written to him, before his father died.

"I've should have said goodbye. Now, I can't even tell him, I'm sorry…" Naruto said.

Naruto felt guilty, not saying goodbye to his father. Not even giving him a look him. Even saying, he hoped that his father would never come back. Naruto later went into his father's working office, where he writes his novels. Naruto at all the stuff on his father's desk.

Naruto picked on a picture of his father. Naruto let out a tear, knowing he will never see him again.

"Tou-san…" Naruto said.

Minato standing in the picture, in his business suit. Naruto continued to look at the picture. Then Minato's eyes turned, looking at Naruto, smiling wickedly and winking at him. Naruto jumped, dropping the picture of his father on the floor.

"Oh, Naruto…" Minato said.

Naruto knew that was his father's voice, however he also heard a demonic pitch to his tone. The picture flipped over to the front with Minato, leaking blackish blood with the smell of death. Minato's face turned, while his eyes became black. Naruto remembered those eyes. The same eyes that the red demon had.

"I'll see you again real soon, Naruto… Believe me, son, where I am, I float… Down here we all float. And when you're down here with us, you'll float too." Minato said, chuckling evilly.

Naruto just run out his father's office. Naruto locked the door. His breathing was healthy, while tears began to come again. Later, Naruto took a shower, and went to bed. Naruto was in his bed with the covers over him, still scared. However, he could not close his eyes, he was afraid. He was so afraid that he stayed in his bedroom with the door looked, not daring to come out his room till sun raises. Naruto felt helpless, like a fox caught in a trap, while the hunters come for their prize. _"Black eyes..."_ Naruto thought.

 **XxxxX Flashback: 30 years ago, end XxxxX**

Naruto was sit in the back, feeling his memories slowly coming back. Naruto knew this day might come. Naruto had a feeling the day he and his friends went into the sewers _"It"_ was still alive. But why is _"It"_ back? How did _"It"_ survive? Naruto knew he must face his deepest fears. Will his friends come, and stop _"It"_ once and for all?

"I-I need to go... I-I need to face my fears..." Naruto said, holding his dad's unopened letter tight in his hands.

Naruto's driver took Naruto to train station. Naruto bought a ticket to Kuro-Town. It will take a week till Naruto reaches Kuro-Town. Naruto hope his friends will also come back and make good on their promise, when " _It"_ came back. Naruto looked outside the widow of the train, preparing himself for the long trip back to his hometown. And to face his fears once again.

 **XxxxX Kuro-Town XxxxX**

Back in Kuro Town, it was a raining night, and there was another murder committed the other day. Kyo and his partner, Shitake were talking to a crying boy about 16, named Danki. Danki was crying over his boyfriend, who died this night.

"Okay, so, tell us what happen?" Kyo asked.

"Damnit, how many times do I have to tell you?! They killed him!" Danki shouted.

"Calm down. So, your boyfriend, Kenta and you came out of the Dragon's Pool Bar, and then what happen?" Shitake said.

"Like I said, they killed him! They threw him over the bridge, and killed him!" Danki said.

In another room, Kyo's other partner, Shida, was questioning one of the criminals, named Riki Hishidoto, was crying over the crime he committed along with his friends. Riki was a fat 17-year-old boy with messy hair, and wore glasses, wearing all blue. The reason Kyo wanted to take Riki because he was the weakest of the gang, and he knew Riki would tell them the truth.

"We didn't mean to kill him... We just wanted to scare him." Riki said.

"Mm-hmm... It seems to me you and your friends knew what you were doing." Shida said.

"I swear! We were only going to scare them! We did throw him over the old bridge, and soon I saw that he was in trouble... I tried to help him, but..." Riki said.

"It takes a lot of guts to admit to what you did. But don't fuck yourself over by lying now." Shida said.

Kyo soon was questioning the leader of the Tora Gang, Toshiba Nakasaki. He was 17 with the bad-boy Japanese hairstyle, and wearing an open vest, showing his chest. Unlike Riki, he was not sorry of what he did, saying, "That 'disrespecting faggot' had what was coming to him."

Later Kyo and Shida were now questioning Riki.

"What do you have to say about this?" Shida said.

"I swear. I try to help him but it was too late. And then there was that other guy." Riki said.

"What other guy?" Kyo said, without any interest.

"The clown under the bridge... He had a lot of balloons with him." Riki said.

" _Again, with the clown?"_ Kyo thought.

Kyo remembered that Danki said there was a clown under the bridge. When the police found Kenta's body, his eyes were widened with fear, and stabbed wounds to his chest, arms, and even between his legs. But that's not what was the thing that looked disturbing about his body. There were bite marks. Kenta's cheek was bitten, his arms, and under his right armpit, a large chunk of his flesh was gone, showing bone, along with his neck. Kyo and the others must have thought an animal must have come and try to have Kenta as its next meal.

Truth be told, Toshiba and his gang did threw Kenta over the old bridge, but that's not what killed him. Danki and Riki did saw the clown under the bridge, which was the same clown that killed Sato that raining day, and many other children of Kuro-Town. Danki told Kyo and his partners what happened again.

 **XxxxX Flashback: Yesterday XxxxX**

Toshiba and his gang were hanging out at Kuro-Town's Spring Fair. Toshiba was bored, and wanted to cause some trouble. Before he did, he saw the two gay lovers Kenta and Danki were at the fair, holding hands. This sight made Toshiba sick to his stomach.

"Oi! You two! Don't you be holding hands around this town! This town don't need no faggots!" Toshiba shouted.

The two did not even listen to Toshiba's words.

"Didn't you hear me, fag?! I said!" Toshiba shouted, feeling something long and hard tapping on his shoulder.

Toshiba's gang turned to see the town's oldest policemen, Sasaki.

"I see you're causing trouble again, Toshiba." Sasaki said.

"You see that! Those two fags are mocking us!" Toshiba said.

"You're the one who started talking and shouting. Now, leave those two gay boys alone." Sasaki said.

Both Kenta and Danki laugh at Toshiba.

"Laugh in our faces, faggots! See want happens!" Toshiba shouted.

"I rather not, hon." Kenta said, in a mocking tone, almost sounding like a girl.

"What was that you...!" Toshiba said.

"That's enough! You're causing trouble for others. I suggest you stop now." Sasaki said.

"Those you two were laughing at us! And they also whispered, calling us bitches." Toshiba lied.

"Are you worried you might be?" Sasaki asked.

Toshiba growled in anger, while Kenta and Danki's laugh grew louder.

"Bye, loves." Kenta said, waving at Toshiba and his gang.

Kenta and Danki left the fair. It was at that moment, Toshiba got so angry, he wanted revenge for the disrespect that the gay boys showed to him and his gang.

"If I see you again, I'll kill you, you hear!" Toshiba shouted.

"One more word out of you, you and I will be going downtown, Toshiba." Sasaki said.

Toshiba was so angry, he wanted to hurt the two gay boys in the worst way possible. Just thinking about the way, they disrespected them, made him sick to his stomach. Even more sick than when he saw them holding hands. But he remained quiet, as Sasaki left, seeing everything was calm. An idea popped into Toshiba's head, liking the idea he just came up with, smiling evilly. Toshiba was going to make the two 'fags' learn respect.

"Come on, Toshiba, let's forget about those fags, let's go and get something to eat." Saito said, one of Toshiba's gang.

"Humph… We're not going to let those two faggots get away for disrespecting us like that…" Toshiba said.

"What do you mean, Toshiba?" Hanten asked, another member of Toshiba's gang.

"I'm going to make that one fag eat his own teeth." Toshiba said.

"Toshiba?" Riki said.

"We're going after them… Saito, get the car ready. We're going fag hunting." Toshiba said with an evil grin.

"…"

"What the fuck are you idiots waiting for!? Get the car!" Toshiba said.

Toshiba's Gang flinched, getting the car ready. Later, it was nighttime, Toshiba and his gang followed and were waiting for Kenta and Danki to leave the Dragon's Pool Bar. The Dragon's Pool Bar was a bar that was located in the outer boundaries of Kuro-Town, where nothing but trees, lakes, and an old man-made bridge that was 25 feet below was all that was out there, afar away place from the bigger cities in Japan. It was 10:45, and the two gay lovers were going to take the bus home.

"There they are…" Toshiba said.

Toshiba and his gang quietly sneaked behind Kenta and Danki, so he can get his revenge. Toshiba's gang circled around the two gay lovers.

"Hi, faggot. We owe you for the disrespect from earlier." Toshiba said.

"Ugh… Want do you want?" Kenta asked.

Danki was breathing heavily, almost crying. Toshiba looked down, seeing a fancy watch on Kenta's wrist.

"Give me your watch, fag." Toshiba said.

"Okay, okay…" Kenta said.

"Give me the fucker!" Toshiba said, pulling out a short knife.

Kenta looked at the knife. He was also getting scared. Kenta took off his watch, slowly giving it to Toshiba.

"If I give you the watch, will you… Guh!" Kenta said.

Before Kenta finished his words, Toshiba punched him in the stomach. Then Saito and Hanten joined Toshiba, beating Kenta. Danki screamed, trying to help his lover, only for his face to meet Toshiba's fist. Danki fell, bleeding from his mouth. Riki didn't know what to do, watching his friends still beating Kenta. Danki ran back to the Dragon's Pool Bar, yelling, "Help! Help! They're killing him!" Riki just stood there, watching the merciless beating.

"Agh…!" Kenta groaned in pain.

"Not such a smartass, are you, fag?!" Toshiba asked, still beating Kenta.

Toshiba turned Kenta on his back. He then stabs Kenta in the chest.

"Don't stab him, Toshiba!" Riki said.

"Shut it, fat-ass!" Toshiba shouted, stabbing Kenta again.

"Guh…" Kenta grunted, feeling the sharp blade penetrating his chest, arms, and then two times in the balls.

Riki wanted to run, but he just stood there. He then heard some giggling. Riki didn't know where the giggling was coming from. It sounded like a child, who's waiting for something wonderful to happen. Then Riki heard, "Fag-Toss! Fag-Toss! Time for the Fag-Toss!" Riki looked, seeing Toshiba, Saito, and Hanten holding up Kenta, about to toss him over the bridge.

"What are you guys doing?! You'll kill him!" Riki said.

"Back off, fat-ass!" Toshiba said, elbowing him in the face, causing Riki to fell on his ass.

Kenta tried to grab on to something, and to say something. However, the only noises that came out was the sound of groans. Riki got back on his feet, trying to help Kenta. Then Riki looked down were the water flows under the bridge. He adjusted his glasses, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him. But his eyes weren't. Riki saw a clown under the bridge.

"Guys, there's a clown…!" Riki said.

But his words did not hear him. It was almost like, if they were taking over them. Something possessing them. By the time, Danki came back, yelling "No!", he saw Toshiba and his gang about to toss Kenta over the bridge. Danki managed to call the police at the Dragon's Pool Bar. Toshiba and his gang threw Kenta over the bridge. Kenta hit the ground, making water splash. Riki looked to see the clown, still down under the bridge. The clown smiled at Riki. Riki saw the clown's teeth. They were as sharp as razors, the teeth that dangerous animals have, like lions and sharks.

"Hey there, Riki." Pennywise said still smiling.

Riki blinked twice.

"Want a balloon, Riki? They float." Pennywise said.

Before Riki could say anything, Toshiba came back to get Riki.

"Let's go, Riki! The police are coming!" Toshiba said.

"But…" Riki said.

"That's enough, fat-shit! One more word, one more! I'll toss your fat-ass over the bridge next!" Toshiba said.

"…"

"Now get going." Toshiba said, pushing Riki towards the getaway car.

Danki cried, thinking that Kenta is dead. Danki looked over the bridge, hoping that Kenta is alive. Danki then saw the clown, dragging the half-dead Kenta, who was unconscious. Danki thought the clown was saving Kenta's life. But, oh, how he was wrong. Like an owl, the clown turned his head all the way back, meeting Danki's eyes. Danki didn't know what to think, seeing the clown's eyes. They were a bright shining silver color. And like, Riki, the clown smiled at Danki, showing its razor-sharp teeth. The clown picked up Kenta, lifting his left arm.

"Come down here with us, Danki. Come float with us. Kenta will soon float too." Pennywise said still smiling.

Then balloons came out from under the bridge. But there was not a handful, but 1000s, all many colors. Danki saw the balloons tied to strings that look like, spider's web. Danki could not see what was going on. Kenta opened his eyes, seeing the clown. The clown met Kenta's eyes. Kenta saw they were silver. But soon turned into a demonic orange-yellow color. Then the clown smiled, that razor-sharp teeth smile to Kenta. Kenta's eyes widen in fear, unable to scream or yell, and unable to move. The clown went at Kenta's throat first.

"Gggaaahhh…" Kenta groaned, bleeding from his mouth and throat.

The clown made noises, like an animal feeding on its prey. The clown used inhuman strength, breaking some of Kenta's rubs. The clown soon bit Kenta's face, his left arm, and then took a large bite out of his armpit. Kenta bled to death. More and more balloons continued to float out under the bridge. But Danki saw a glance between the balloons of something, eating his boyfriend. Danki fainted, unable to watch. 10 minutes later, the police found Danki still unconscious, and the dead half eaten Kenta. By the time Danki regain conscious, he didn't remember much what happen that night.

 **XxxxX Flashback: Yesterday end XxxxX**

"And that's all I remember…" Danki said, crying.

"Okay, we're done here. We'll talk about what we're going to do." Kyo said, lighting up another cigarette.

Danki left, and with Toshiba and his gang locked up. Later, Kyo and his partners talk about the murder case, and the clown.

"All right, then… It seems we have a case." Kyo said.

"But…" Shitake said.

"But what?" Kyo said.

"What about the clown?" Shitake asked.

"Look, we're not going to mention a clown. It's late, and we have to explain what happen to the Judge tomorrow." Kyo said.

"We have two witnesses that saw the damn clown. What are we going to do about that?" Shida said.

"Nothing. It was a dark cloudy night. I pretty damn sure those boys' eyes were just playing tricks on them." Kyo said, letting out a small cloud of smoke.

"We all saw Kenta's body. We saw the bite marks." Shitake said.

"Like I said early, it must have been a black bear or other animal, seeing the gay boy as food." Kyo said.

"But the clown." Shitake said.

"For God's sake, there was no clown. Riki was pulling out "the one-armed man" stunt out from his fat-ass. Must likely to protect his friends. Or maybe to protect himself." Kyo said.

"Riki was being honest with us, Kyo. Come on, we're talking about two witnesses that saw the damn clown. Don't bullshit me." Shida said.

"Oh, you want to talk about bullshit? Do you two really believe that there was a monster clown under the bridge that night? Because that's my idea of bullshit." Kyo said.

"Well, no…" Shida said.

"And you two believe that Danki saw 1000 balloons floating? That's also another idea of bullshit. It's clear to me the only clowns that were there that night, were Toshiba and his gang, taking a man's life." Kyo said.

"…"

"Why are you two, still talking about the clown?" Kyo said.

"Don't cross examine me, Kyo." Shida said.

"Do you two want to lose this case?" Kyo asked.

"No…" Shitake and Shida said.

"Do you two want Toshiba and his gang to get off scout free?" Kyo asked.

"No…" Shitake and Shida replied.

"Okay, good, since we all agree we want Toshiba's ass in jail. Look…Maybe there was a clown under the bridge. Maybe it was a homeless guy dressed as a clown, looking for some spare yen on the floor, or looking for some half-eaten food in trash cans. But do you two really believe that a monster clown lives here in Kuro-Town? Do you think that's possible?" Kyo asked.

"No…" Shitake and Shida replied for the third time.

"I'll tell you guys this. I don't care if it was Bozo, Kinko, or Ronald 'Fucking' McDonald himself under the bridge. If we introduce this clown into the case, their lawyer will be on it faster than flies on shit. He's going to say that Toshiba and his fan-boys didn't do nothing, they just wanted to throw the fag boy over the bridge for a laugh. He'll point out that Kenta was still alive after his fall." Kyo stated.

"But what about Riki's testimony?" Shitake said.

"Riki always hangs out with that no good, Toshiba. The town knows he's a troublemaker like Toshiba and the rest of his gang. But he's the type that won't lie to the police, and if we talk to him, we can make a deal with him to put Toshiba and other two away for a long." Kyo replied.

"And what about, Danki?" Shida asked.

"The gay boy said, he didn't remember much of what happen. So, will the Jury believe Riki's story about the clown? Most likely not. But I'll make sure he doesn't say anything about a clown." Kyo said.

"Very well then..." Shida replied.

"And let's not forget about the knife wounds on Kenta's body. He was stab three times in the chest, in the arm, and twice in his balls. The wounds match the knife. Four of his rubs were broken. And yes, Kenta was bitten, all right. Maybe Toshiba wanted to have a taste of queer meat, and got a huge chunk of meat when he bitten into his armpit. If that doesn't slide, we can still say it was a black bear. Also, Danki said that Toshiba took Kenta's watch. If we say anything about this clown, we might lose this case. Do you two want that?" Kyo asked.

"No." Shitake and Shida said.

"Okay, we have our story. Toshiba's gang saw Kenta and Danki, Toshiba took his watch, then they beat Kenta, stabbed him, and then toss him over the bridge to an animal that eat some of Kenta's body. Now my friends, I'm going to put Toshiba and the two other pricks that toss Kenta over the bridge into the slammer for most of their worthless lives. And when I hear they get raped in prison I'm going to send them a card, telling them, _'I hope the guy who did it had aids, and made you his little bitch.'_ Moreover, with this story, the case in our favor, the town will see us as heroes for putting that Toshiba away. What do you guys say?" Kyo said.

"Okay." Shida said.

"And you, Shitake?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah. I want these guys locked up." Shitake said.

"Good. And one more thing, guys. What we say in this room stays in this _room._ " Kyo said.

"Yes, sir." Shitake and Shida replied.

"All right. You two can go home. I'll stay and finish the report." Kyo said.

The next day, Toshiba Nakasaki, Saito Momotora, and Hanten Dono were charged with man slaughter, while Riki Tensho, was charged with second degree man slaughter, but pledged guilty. Toshiba, Saito, and Hanten were sentenced to 45 to 50 years in prison without parole, and Riki was sentenced to 9 months to a Boot-Camp for troubled youth. Kyo and the others did not mention the clown. The Town was glad that Toshiba was in jail, and was going to be there for a long time. Of course, Yugi knew that something was not right, reading the newspaper about the case.

" _This is getting bad…"_ Yugi thought, tossing the newspaper.

Yugi picks up his phone to call the next member of their club. The Losers' Club, also known as the Unlucky 13, but Yugi always thought of them as lucky. And Yugi was lucky to have such good friends that summer they met. Yugi dials the number, hoping someone will answer. " _1 ring… 2 rings… 3 rings"_ , then someone answers the other line.

" _Hello?"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Well that's the end of the first chapter of "Fox King jm's It." I really hoped you guys and fans enjoyed the story. And I also hope you guys will see the new movie. I know I will. Back when I was a kid, the miniseries scared me, but I also liked it a lot. Then when I got older, I ended up watching more horror movies.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to make a list of what's next. But, I also did not want to spoil it for you guys. So, let me ask you when I write chapter two, should put a list of what the characters and what their afraid of in the next chapter, or do you guys just want to be surprised? Let me know.**

 **Oh, in the next chapter and the future chapters will have the some of the last character. Say, Naruto will also be in the next chapter in flashbacks, and Naruto and the other character will be in the next chapter, and so on. I must say this story was a piece of work. I stood up many nights writing it, and there were times when I heard a noise, and kind of freak out. But it was also fun. Anyway, I also want to point out the also be more victims for Pennywise in flashbacks and in the present.**

 **Anyway, once again, thank you for reading "Fox King jm's It."** **So, that's it for now. Review and tell me what you think, sorry for any errors, send me a message or for the ps4. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya.**


End file.
